


Loki x Reader

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Expecting, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: It's not going to exactly follow the plot, just the facts about what has actually happened in the movie.





	Loki x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> It's not going to exactly follow the plot, just the facts about what has actually happened in the movie.

Heavy pants filled the air.  Beads of sweat rolled down pale skin.  Someone crashes through the window at Stark Tower, glass splitting porcelain skin and causing mild pain for the person, but it was paid no heed.

“Where's my sister-in-law?” The god of thunder cried out, eyes frantic and blur eyes darting everywhere. He scanned every inch of the room as he let out pants of breath, his anxiety not letting his body relax to take even breaths. Eventually his eyes landed on the billion air mortal who was staring at him with a perplexed expression from the whole scene the thunder god made. 

Blinking animatedly, Tony stood up from the pristine couch, whiskey in hand, “You just broke in through the window!” 

“Where is she?!” he repeated with ragged breath as he walked towards Tony with thundering steps. 

“Where's who?” you questioned the large man as you came in with dazed eyes to see what all the commotion was about. It had interrupted your slumber, but it was always nice to see your brother-in-law, knowing that Loki would be with him as well.

“You cut your hair… it looks nice on you.” You commented with a bright smile before he got a chance to speak again.  Momentarily forgetting what he was there for, he ran his fingers through his hair and broke out into a cheesy smile.

“Really? You think so?” He asked.

You nodded and laughed at his childish act. “Yeah, it does, I wouldn't lie. Not to mention you look more like your father now with the eyepatch and all.”

“Lie…" That word just seemed far to familiar and related to what he was just about to say. "Oh! Right, um…” his giddy expression vanished into thin air as it was replaced with a sorrowful look from remembering about breaking some news to you.

You grew concerned as it was really odd that the god of thunder was in such a down mood. He was always happy. Something drastic couldn't have happened, right? Right…?  “Thor? What's the matter? What happened?”

“It's about Loki…” 

Your eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion, but this sort of tone didn't make your heart stop from beginning to pick up in pace from fear that something bad might have happened, “What terrible thing could my husband have possibly done now?” You tried to play if off with a half-jestful comment.

“Not done… more like something terrible happened to him.” He muttered and lowered his head, blue eyes donwncasted to the floor, appearing like a wounded puppy.

Confused, you walked towards Thor with knitted brows, a cold sweat covering your body. “Something terrible happened to him? Like what?” You weren’t so sure if you actually wanted to hear what he had to say, especially when it came from Thor. He would never lie about such a thing. But Loki is your husband of course you would care for him.

“What? Did he get beaten to a pulp again by hulk?” Tony chuckled to which was short lived as you cut him off with an icy glare for insulting your husband.

“Thanos… he's here and he raided what was left of Asgard.” He began.

“W-what does this have to do with Loki?” You internally panicked and hoped that he got out without a scratch, or if anything just a broken bone. Rather have him still being alive. When he didn't reply, you felt your eyes tearing up when he looked at you with a defeated expression. "What does it have to do with him?! With Loki! My husband! What?!" you cried out, growing impatient and letting a tear fall down your cheek.

“Loki… h-he died… trying to protect me… and himself.” He concluded, a tear also falling from his eye and braced himself for an oncoming attack. He felt like he deserved it for not being able to protect his brother. He had already failed his mother and his father and he disappointed everyone with not being able to protect his only sibling. Yet it never happened.

You were actually known as a mix of two races; a hybrid. A mix of Asgardian blood and human blood. The Asgardian bloodline granted you powers, one that placed you as the most dangerous and powerful person in all of Asgard, which eventually lead to you marrying Loki as your betrothed arranged by his father; aside from your husband and brother-in-law. You were gifted to manipulate elements around you, and they were usually released in powerful waves that can push anyone away. Yet, for some readon you couldn't conjure up the magic that was coursing in your veins.  Hearing the news you covered your mouth with your hands in a small gasp, eyes becoming glassy and soon having tears streaming down your face.  Thor had never seen you this way, but what concerned him the most was why you didn't use your powers, but he'll worry about that in a bit.  Falling to your knees, you let out a scream, but it was muffled as Tony had beaten Thor on comforting you, him pulling you to his chest and petting your head to try and calm you down.  It broke both of their hearts to see you like this, you were practically like a little sister to them for heaven's sake. They would do whatever it takes to make you happy. 

“Are you sure of this Thor?” Stark asked.

Thor couldn't keep his eye off of you as he slowly nodded his head. 

“H-he couldn't be dead. He can't possibly…” you trailed off, feeling sick and the need to throw up bubbled within your throat, hands gripping on Tonys forearm as you swallowed down the vomit.

“Not before I had the… ch-chance to tell him…”

 

_ It can't be too late. _

 

“Tell him what?” he asked cautiously. 

 

“That I'm with child…”

 

_ He wouldn't be able to see it.. _

 

“What?” Both Thor and Tony asked at the same time in bewilderment. 

 

_ Please... _

 

“How can this be? Women can't get pregnant.” Thor was completely puzzled now.

“Asgardian women can't, but human women can..” you explained as you sniffed and wiped your tears away even though it was futile. “My human blood allowed me to conceive…”

“Loki was… going to be a father…?” 

“Which is why your powers are temporarily sealed.” Tony concluded as he looked at you, then down at your stomach now noticing the small baby bump there. He had just thought that you might have been putting on a bit of weight judging by how much you have been eating lately.

“You're his brother… you could've picked up on his antics for lies…" Your tried to play this as some sick joke from your husband, "Yeah, you're just lying…” you were in complete denial, and Thor looked at you as if you were mad.

“Lying? You think I would lie about this?” Thor fumed.

“I-its the only explanation…”

 

_ Loki... _

 

“You don't think I'm broken over this as well?!”

“Well he's your brother for heaven's sake! YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HE IS!” you screamed, immediately regretting that you did that as you felt a sharp pain in your rib.

“I HAVE LIVED WITH HIM FOR YEARS. YOU HAVE BARELY KNOWN HIM FOR THREE YEARS. YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW IF HE IS ACTUALLY DEAD OR NOT?” Thor countered with equal rage, which wasn’t normal for the always seemingly happy god.

Hearing him yell at you added to your stress and the pain increased, causing you to blackout in the billionairs arms. Tony watched you with worry and continued to repeat your name, shaking you lightly. He didn’t see any blood staining your pants so he only hoped that the child was okay. 

“The stress isn't good for her. We have to let her rest.” Tony tried to reason with Thor as he picked you up and walked towards your room, leaving Thor to wallow in his own guilt.

~.~

 

You groaned as you woke up, your eyes adjusting to the pitch black room. Sitting up straight, you turned on the lamp beside you and rubbed your puffy eyes.

 

_ Loki… _

 

Swinging your legs to the side, you got up from your bed and walked towards the full body mirror.

 

_ Please... don't leave me… _

 

Turning to your side, you raised your shirt and laid your hand on the small baby bump.

 

_ Don't leave us… _

 

Tears began to stream down your face. You landed on the floor with your knees with a soft ‘thud’. 

 

_ Please tell me it's not true.. _


End file.
